Troubled Waters
by pixelpasty
Summary: Hikari returns home late, exhausted and in need of a relaxing bath. Miuna is too busy admiring her Ena to notice and Hikari is too tired to realize that the bathroom is already occupied. Hilarity ensues.


[[**A/N:** dang i really intended for this to be funny but it ended up as this weirdly hormonal thing haha wooPS nexT TIME FOR SURE…

be sure to tell me what you think and leave a review!]]

* * *

"Mom, do you know where Hikari went? He's been gone for awhile and it's already past dinner," Miuna asked Akari as she helped her wash the dishes from their meal.

"Well—"

"Kancho! Kancho!" their conversation was interrupted by none other than Akira, who was imitating the moves of a superhero cartoon that was playing on their television. It looked more like he was doing a silly dance.

"Quiet down, Akira," Akari scolded gently. She motioned for him to sit down. Akira pouted and plopped down in front of the television. She nodded in approval and turned back towards Miuna.

"I'm sure Hikari's down by the shore again." At that, Miuna's expression turned into one of concern. "Don't worry about it," Akari chided her, "he'll be back soon. I bet he just wants some time to himself."

"But—"

"Now, now," Akari wiped her hands on her apron, "it's getting late and it's time for you to take a bath."

Miuna sighed as she slid the bathroom door shut and stripped out of her clothes. Despite what her mother had said, she was still worried about Hikari. She tried not to let these thoughts consume her as she slowly stepped into the warm bath water. She stared at her arms when she caught her skin shimmering in the water. Seeing that made her smile, at least.

After the fateful day she fell into the ocean and gained her Ena, Miuna couldn't help but feel overjoyed at becoming like Hikari, her beloved boy from the sea. _"So you're the same as me now,"_ he had told her. Miuna smiled giddily to herself as she held her hands to her heart.

_Now that I have my own Ena, I hope I can become closer to Hikari…_she thought as her cheeks warmed slightly. Then she gasped and shook her head. _W-What am I thinking! Since I have Ena now, I should be thinking about how I can help Hikari better! _

Miuna nodded to herself and clenched her fists in determination. "If I'm going to help Hikari and Kaname-san look for Shioshishio, I should practice getting better at swimming!" She still had her doubts and didn't want to burden them by swimming slowly. With these thoughts in mind, she held her breath and ducked under the water. The bathtub wasn't big enough for her to swim freely, so she settled for lightly moving her arms and legs in a fluid motion.

"I'm home!" Hikari called out while he kicked his shoes off at the entrance. He had been out in the ocean in search of Shioshishio and had returned much later than he planned.

"Welcome back!" he heard Akari's reply as he made his way towards the main room. He found her folding laundry at the table with Akira sound asleep in her lap. "How'd it go?"

"…Another bust," he grumbled, scratching his head. "I'm dead tired."

She gave him a concerned smile. "You were out for awhile so I saved your dinner in the fridge. Miuna should be out of the bath by now, so why don't you go ahead and get yourself cleaned up."

"Yeah, yeah," Hikari said in exasperation. She acted like such a mom now. Well, he guessed that's what she was now anyways.

Akari furrowed her eyebrows and threw his folded underwear at his face. "Just hurry up and go!" It fell into his hands and he quickly made his way to the bathroom before she unleashed her rage.

Hikari quietly slid the bathroom door shut and squinted his eyes from the light. His vision was hazy and his mind was feeling fuzzy from exhaustion. Nothing was found after all his searching, so it was obvious he had overexerted himself again.

_Just how the hell am I going to get things back to normal?_ His limbs felt heavy and sluggish as he undressed. _Once I get some rest, I'll think of another plan…_ He rubbed his eyes as he slowly walked over to the bathtub.

_I-I'm doing it!_ Miuna thought gleefully. _I can really breathe underwater and swim!_ She was so glad for falling into the ocean that day. Having Ena felt natural to Miuna; it was like her second skin. But her glee was cut short when she suddenly felt something press onto her left thigh.

"Huh? What's this?" Hikari felt something soft and squishy under his foot as he stepped into the tub. Miuna shot out of the water like a bullet and shrieked at the sight before her.

"H-Hikari?!" she blushed several shades of red and tried to cover herself while attempting to avert her eyes. _Oh my God! He's naked! When did he get back? He's NAKED! I-I think I saw it…HE'S NAKED!_

"Wha—_Miuna_!?" Hikari's face was even redder than hers and he quickly covered himself with his hands. He was definitely wide awake now and his voice had shot up an octave. "W-Where did you—_WOAH_!"

In her state of panic, Miuna tried to duck back under the water, except Hikari's foot was still on her thigh and her sudden movement caused him to fall and topple over her. He managed to grab the sides of the bathtub before he crushed her. However, his fall caused the distance between them to shrink dangerously close. They were now face-to-face, naked, and hyperaware of each other.

For some reason, they were both completely still. The only sounds heard were their simultaneous breathing and the sloshing of water.

…_What is going on?! _they thought in unison.

Hikari was overwhelmed; his eyes were silently locked onto Miuna's. He gulped as he reminded himself not to look lower. All of his senses tuned into Miuna; her flushed face, her shallow breathing, her soft legs squished against his thighs, and her sweet scent that was invading his nose and making him dizzy. Hikari felt his mouth go dry. Scratch that—Hikari was _completely_ overwhelmed.

Miuna's heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She felt as if she were going to faint from this proximity. This—this was too much for her. She swallowed and shakily tried to use her voice.

"..H-Hikari…?"

He jolted out of his trance and jumped back quickly, clearly disoriented from this kind of exposure. He tried to stammer an apology, but made the grievous mistake of accidentally glancing lower. Completely flustered, he scrambled out of the bathtub, snatched a towel, and dashed out of the bathroom as she called after him.

"How could I be so _stupid_?" Miuna groaned as she buried her face in her hands. Her face was still on fire and she could still feel her heart pounding in her chest. _None of this would've happened if I hadn't tried to swim in the bath!_

Hikari's thoughts were a jumbled mess as he ran towards his room, his heartbeat quickening with each step until he reached his destination. He slammed his door shut and slid down to the floor as he tried to calm his heavy breathing. He ran a shaky finger through his bangs and grimaced as his heart continued to pound erratically in his chest, his face burning.

"Shit, she's not just a little kid anymore…"

* * *

[[**A/N:** p.s. they couldn't look each other in the eyes for like a week after this lmao

p.s.s. while i was thinking of a title i was planning on a little mermaid song which made me think yoooo a little mermaid AU would be perfect for miuna/hikari! except it's a reverse where miuna is prince eric (as a princess who loves the sea) and hikari is ariel xD

but basically 'part of your world' is the perfect song for miuna so the reverse is that she wants to become a mermaid like hikari 6w9 does anyone want to write this? y/n]]


End file.
